You're In Love With A Psycho
You're In Love With A Psycho was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 2nd track on For Crying Out Loud. It was released as the first single off the album on 17 March 2017 and peaked at #62 in the UK charts. Background Described by Q Magazine as "Miss You-era Stones slumming it at CBGB's" and "a brilliantly daft slice of disco-punk fun",Q Magazine, August 2016 You're in Love with a Psycho was one of the first songs written for the album and reportedly finished in 15 minutes. Serge referred to it as an affectionate song and a "weird anthem" that was not intended to be dark.@kasabianofficial on InstagramSerge Pizzorno Kasabian Grimmy BBC Radio 1 2017 The Japanese editions of the album include a demo version of the song. The song received its first radio airplay on 17 March 2017, having leaked the day before. It won Best Track at the Q Awards 2017 and was certified silver in January 2018.BPI Awards Live You're In Love With A Psycho was first played live on 9 March 2017 on The NRL Footy Show in Australia, however the performance was not broadcast until 23 March 2017. The song was the set opener at several gigs of Kasabian's UK warm up tour in April 2017 and has remained a staple since. It has also been performed in several acoustic sessions throughout 2017. Video The official You're In Love With A Psycho video was directed by WIZ and filmed on 3 March 2017 at St George's Hospital in London. It stars Noel Fielding and Stephen Graham, as well as crew members of the band and Bhangra dance group Four by Four. It includes references to Syd Barrett, the novel Brighton Rock, as well as Kasabian's previous album West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. After briefly being available on a German website on 28 March, the video was officially released on 30 March 2017. The video, which shows the band members dressed up as patients in a psychiatric hospital, was criticised by mental health charities for being damaging and reinforcing stereotypes.Time to Change responds to Kasabian's 'You're in Love With a Psycho' video Quotes Releases Albums *For Crying Out Loud CD Album (PARADISE95) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud Cassette Album (PARADISE97) *For Crying Out Loud 12" Vinyl Album (PARADISE98) *For Crying Out Loud 3x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE100) *For Crying Out Loud CD Album (Japan) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) *For Crying Out Loud Blue 12" Vinyl Album Singles *You're In Love With A Psycho Digital Single *You're In Love With A Psycho 10" Vinyl Single Lyrics You know it's the place I need But you got me walking circles like a dog on a lead The doctors say I'm crazy That I'm eight miles thick I'm like the taste of macaroni on a seafood stick You got me switched on baby like electric eel And I'm tight with Axel Foley, that's just how I feel Like a grapefruit and a magic trick, the prodigal son I'm walking I'm walking I'm walking I walk so quick And it just don't mean a thing We've been waiting far too long We'll play it out again This is just my serenade You're in love with a psycho You're in love with a psycho And there's nothing you can do about it I got you running all around it You're in love with a psycho You're in love with a psycho And there's nothing you can do about it You're never gonna be without it Jibber jabber at the bargain booze Reciting Charles Bukowski, I got nothing to lose And I wait for you to follow me to share my chips But you're walking You're walking You walk You walk so quick Nobody's gonna take you there I stick around for the thousand yard stare I go to sleep in a duffle bag I'm never up, never down, down, down, down You're in love with a psycho You're in love with a psycho And there's nothing you can do about it I got you running all around it You're in love with a psycho You're in love with a psycho And there's nothing you can do about it You're never gonna be with You're in love with a psycho You're in love with a psycho And there's nothing you can do about it I got you running all around it You're in love with a psycho Tu amor es muy loco And there's nothing you can do about it You're never gonna be without it References Category:Songs Category:Singles